Arya Lithsume
A gifted ranger and a respected member of the Order of Vigilance, Arya is dedicated to her chosen cause, and a master of the bow. Background Arya had spent the first half of her life training to be an archer and a ranger. Arya’s father was the one who taught her how to both hold and shoot the bow, but it was her mother who taught her how to master it. Though Arya had to go through out the clan to find someone who would teach her how to be a ranger, and it only took her a few days before she found Siari. Siari taught her everything she needed to know, and throughout their time together Siari became the sister Arya never had. And Arya loved the fact that she could go to the other Ranger for advice, and did not have to feel embarrassed like she did with Aelnon, her older brother. Two years after her training to be a ranger was when Arya found her animal companion. Though at first when she did find him, she only felt bad because she had killed his mother. But that did not last long. She quickly fell in love with him, though it still pains her that she killed his mother. She still remembers that day well. She and another elf were out hunting for food that day, and they had been gone a half a day with nothing to show for it. So, she and her partner decided to try near the wooded area at the base of the mountain. It was then when an angry Snow Leopard jumped out of the bushes. So, while her partner got the Leopard’s attention, she quickly shot it with an arrow and killed it. Just as they were about to carry the body out, Arya heard a small animal crying from the area where the giant cat came from. And when she went to go look she found a small yellow cub sitting in a hollowed out tree. When Arya laid eyes upon the small cub, she instantly felt bad, so she took it upon herself to raise the cub herself. During the first few weeks of having the cub, she had named him Caliban. As the months went by the more the two bonded, and when he was a year old they had figured out that she could share his senses, and that they could communicate with each other on some level. So, all in all Arya did not choose her companion, he chose her. Though, not long after she and Caliban bonded Arya’s mother had been captured by some Slavers. How she got capture to begin with, no one really knows. And they also don’t know how the Slavers escaped so easily. But there are rumors saying that her mother went willingly, which is one rumor that Arya and her family refuses to believe. While the rest of the Clan was ready to move on and give up the search, Arya was not. She wanted to find and free her mother, and she knew that other clans had have problems with the Slavers taking the children, and elves who would not know how to defend themselves. So, she went out to try to find someone that would help her free the slaves. So, she set out on her own. And while she was wondering around the towns and cities she learned the truth about what was truly happening with the Chantry and the Circle. She never knew that the mages were treated so badly, and that people thought of them demons that had a human form. Arya also learned of all the things that the Templars did as well. And now she wanted to try to find a way to help free the Mages from this cruel world. While on her travels she did not find a person who would help, but she did find the Order of Vigilance. She loved their ideas of freeing most people, while knocking down the Chantry and the Templars, this was something that she fully supported. The only thing she did not like was the official armor that they wore. After a month of being around the Order, she joined them. This was something that she believed in and she knew that she could help everyone she wanted to help all at the same time. Appearance Arya has shoulder length black hair, which she keeps up in a half pony tail with her bangs swept to the side. Her eyes are a dark grayish sliver, which turns to a lighter color when she’s happy. She also has both of her ears pierced and her earrings are that of a silver stud with a small silver chain dangling from the stud. Arya has the required Dalish tattoo on her forehead; though due to its light color, and the fairness of her skin, people offend forget it’s there. She also has three small scars on her lower back. And not to mention she looks young for her age. Personality Abilities Archery - Master Duel Weapon - Novice Specialist - Apprentice Subterfuge - Adept Survival - Master Trap-making - Adept Recent Events Relationships Redirect Main Page Site Backstory Category:Order of Vigilance Category:Rogue Category:Elves Category:Antiva Category:Original